There Was A Time
by Beth1991
Summary: AU (Alternative Universe) - Prince Harry Potter was forced to marry in order for Dumbledore to be able to cast a spell that would protect them all from the Dark Lord. Sirius was away, looking for Remus, who disappeared. What will happen, when everything goes against the plan? Pairing: Harry/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling._

**Note:** This is my first story so please be kind. The first chapter is very small but I promise to write bigger chapters in the future. I hope you enjoy it. Please comment.

**Chapter 1**

_**Harry's POV:**_

Times were hard for the peasants who lived outsider the walls of the castle. The prince's wedding was approaching fast and everything ought to be perfect. From sunrise to sundown they were seen working on the camps. The one's living inside the castle ground could be found cleaning and decorating every single space.

From his bedroom tall window, Harry watched the farmers at their work. His face serious, holding in meditation, he let his hand fall from the stone wall to the grip of his sword. Harry was nervous. Although being best friends with his fiancé brother, he never talked to her. He only saw her once, when they were eleven years old. She was a shy little thing, with bright red hair, holding on to her mother's skirts amazed at the great Harry Potter. But Ginevra Weasley was now a young lady of reputable beauty and grace, or so had he heard. At least something good came out of that, the fact that Hermione was coming back, with her. Despite that, what scared Harry the most was that he had to marry Lady Ginevra without being in love with her; he surely hoped to fall in love with her with time.

Harry sighed as he turned his back at the window and made his way out of his bedroom. In the long corridor, he turned to the staircase and walked to his father study. He bowed his head in acknowledgment, to the many servants and nobles that greeted him. Harry knocked at the dark wooden, embellished door and waited.

"Come in."

"Good morning Professor, I'm sorry if I'm late."

"You're just in time dear boy." Dumbledore assured, sitting behind the desk.

Harry's father and mother both died when he was a baby. He was left at Professor's Dumbledore care. The wizard responsible for his parent's death had vanished when Harry's parents died. But through the years his strength came and he once more attacked Harry. It wasn't without difficulty that Harry, Ron and their friend Hermione were able to diminish him once more, but they knew it would only be a matter of time before the Dark Lord came back, stronger than ever. There were already rumors of peasant's mysterious disappearances. Some said that he was building an army, getting ready to end them once and for all. People were afraid, but they couldn't be hiding in their houses when there were mouths to feed.

That was the reason why Professor Dumbledore rushed Harry's marriage to Lady Ginevra. He wanted to protect the people through his Prince's love, like his mother did for him so long ago. And if the spell didn't work, at least to see their Prince married and, possibly an heir in the nursery were a reassurance many appreciated.

"Are there any news?" Harry approached the desk and sat in a chair close to it.

"Severus sent me a letter yesterday. He said that the pull from the dark mark is getting stronger each day." Dumbledore answered, his eyes studying a parchment closely.

"Do you really think he can be trusted?"

"I do Harry." Dumbledore putted down the parchment and looked Harry in the eyes. "Sirius doesn't know if he can be here on time of the wedding. He hasn't been able to find Remus yet."

"Do you think he's all right? It's been two months since he disappeared." Harry passed a hand through his hair, worried.

"No one can know for sure Harry. But commoners use to say that bad news always travels faster." His blue eyes got fixed on a letter, open at the top of a pile of parchments. "She is coming today."

"I know. Ron warned me his mother had sent you a letter." Harry admitted. "Do you really think this is going to work?"

"I have hope, dear boy. Now go, it's almost 12am."

Harry left the study and went to the throne room. Every two days there was a long line of nobles and commoners with a long list of problems and demands, for him to deal with. He grinned as he remembered last week, when two farmers had transfigured each other's legs into hooves. Harry hated the long hours of hearing to noblemen asking him who their daughters should marry, or when someone dared to cultivate one inch of land that wasn't theirs. It seemed that the hours turned into years. So he took his time, slowly walking to the top of the throne room and before taking a sit in the throne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** My Beta-Reader in busy with exams and because of that, I'm publishing this chapter without it being reviewed and corrected by her. Once she has time, I'll update it with the modifications.

Thank you for your reviews :)

_**Hermione's POV:**_

Hermione couldn't be more excited. As she was Lady Ginevra's lady in waiting, Hermione was to accompany her to the Prince's castle. She was glad that she could be there for her friend, but mostly she was extremely delighted for being able to see the greatest library ever seen in the wizarding world, and of course, to see Harry and Ron again. The three of them had met a few years back, just before they had sent the Dark Lord back into hiding. That was before Hermione was sent away to be Lady Ginevra's lady in waiting. It had been Dumbledore's idea. The noble woman were starting to gossip about the strange muggle born witch, that accompanied their Prince and Ronald everywhere. At first neither of them cared about what the court was saying. But once the engagement was approved it wasn't proper for Harry to be seen with someone like her. When the rumors reached Dumbledore's ears, the old wizard decided that it would be for the best if she was sent away. And so it was. Although they kept contact through letters it wasn´t the same. Hermione left as a girl of thirteen and was returning as a woman, seven years later.

Ronald had always teased her because of her bushy hair and large front teeth. He also accused her of being an irritating know-it-all, always carrying books everywhere. It was true that Hermione had never been very girlish. Despite that, she had changed a lot and was curious to know if Harry and Ron would recognize her. Her hair had grown tamer, still curly, but softer and prettier and she had her teeth fixed years ago.

"Hermione, have you seen my gloves?" A young lady with waist-length dirty blonde hair and protuberant grey eyes, which gave her an air of being dreamily distracted, stood by Hermione's bedroom door.

"Yes, they were in your stool." Hermione said, as she reached for a pair of gloves on her bed. "I saved them for you."

"Thank you. Are you ready?"

"I am. Do you need help?"

"No, I got rid of the Blozps now I'll just cast a packing spell." Luna Lovegood said, waving Hermione goodbye and walking away.

Hermione didn't even dare to ask what Blozps where, she knew Luna too well now. Luna Lovegood was another lady in waiting for Lady Ginevra, and was the daughter of her Lady physician. Although being somewhat crazy, like his daughter, Xenophilius was a very good professional. He got his permanent employment, when he saved Lady Ginevra and her brother's from a terrible fever.

As soon as she was ready, Hermione joined the group by the entrance of the castle. Lady Ginevra, Luna and Hermione were to be escorted by two of Lady Ginevra's brothers, Sir Fred and Sir George and three more knights. They were to use a portkey that would take them as closely as the wards surrounding the Prince's castle allowed.

"What do you think?" Lady Ginevra asked, pointing to her beige dress that complemented her bright red hair.

"You look beautiful, my Lady." Luna said, honestly.

"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked.

"I am, a little." Lady Ginevra giggled.

The three ladies were interrupted by Sir Fred, which asked them to follow him to the portkey. Lady Molly and Sir Arthur were waiting by the door to say goodbye to their daughter. They were scheduled to follow her to the court in three days. After some recommendations and some tears from Lady Molly, who was very shaken by the wedding of her only daughter, the group made a circle and everyone touched the portkey.

In a moment, the eight travelers arrived to a clearing, near a road. The three ladies shook the dirt from their dress and when they were composed, got into a carriage that was waiting for them. Hermione remembered the heavy heart that accompanied her on her journey seven years back, and was delighted that now she could return to the place she felt was home.

It still took them half of the day to see the towers of the castle. The group stopped by a river, in order to have some lunch. Lady Molly had packed a full meal for them. Hermione and Luna spread a towel on the grass, beside a tree, where Lady Ginevra sat with her two brothers. Hermione heated the food and distributed it by plates, giving them to Luna to pass around. When everyone was served, Hermione and Luna sat with their Lady to eat.

**_(Image, Ladies by the river: wwwpinterestcom/pin/542894930053746661/ - NOTE: I couldn't save the link with the dots after "www" and before "com" but you can add them if you want to see the image.)_**

"Hey." Hermione said, approaching Lady Ginevra, which was standing by the river.

"Hermione, do you really think that he will like me?" Lady Ginevra turned to Hermione resting a hand in her arm.

"Of course my Lady, I'm sure that his heart is already set on you."

"Oh, I only hope you're right." Lady Ginevra added with an eye-roll. "And please call me Ginny. Mother can't forbid it anymore."

"My La… Ginny… it's not like he doesn't know you. His best friend is your brother. I remember Ronald mention you a couple of times, when I was with them."

"You are right. Stay by my side, nonetheless."

"I will." Hermione squeezed Lady Ginevra's hand in reassurance. Arm in arm they returned to the carriage where Luna stood, waiting for them.

The afternoon slowly turned into twilight. With every step further, Lady Ginevra grew even more anxious and Hermione even more happy. Soon the road gave place to a bridge and they entered the courtyard. The court was waiting for them. From the carriage windows, Hermione saw Ronald hugging his brothers. The door of the carriage was opened by one servant and Luna got out, followed by Hermione herself and Lady Ginevra as last.

Sir Ronald stepped forward and with a smile took his sister hand and motioned her towards a tall, attractive young men, with bright green eyes.

"Prince Harry, I'm honored to present to you my sister Lady Ginevra." Lady Ginevra bowed to Harry and blushed slightly.

Hermione's eyes were fixed in Harry. Ronald didn't even look at her, when he came for his sister and Harry hadn't looked at her as well. They were both so different from what she remembered. They had both had grown taller, with broad shoulders, but their facial expressions were the same, only more defined.

"Hermione?" It was then that Harry's eyes drifted to Lady Ginevra's ladies that he saw her. Lady Ginevra turned her head to them and gestured for them to come closer.

"Hermione? Impossible, it's not her." Sir Ronald said to Prince Harry, who was standing there astonished.

Hermione bowed, unable to hide a smile. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and without a word threw themselves at each other's arms in a warm hug, ignoring the courts eyes and unpleasant remarks at their behavior.

"Come inside, you have to tell us everything." Sir Ronald said, giving her his arm.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Harry asked Hermione, giving his arm to Lady Ginevra, who was feeling forgotten.

Hermione noticed how Ron blushed when he gave his other arm to Luna, but didn't say anything. Following their Prince inside the castle, they were lead to the dining hall, where Dumbledore waited for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Just to reassure some of you: I'm totally crazy about Harry-Hermione. Although it may seem I'm giving Ginny too much importance. Stay there; don't give up on me just yet. Thank you for your reviews and patience. J

My Beta-Reader in busy with exams and because of that, I'm publishing this chapter without it being reviewed and corrected by her. Once she has time, I'll update it with the modifications.

This is a very small chapter, but I'm in exam season myself and so I don't have as much time as I would like.

Chapter 3

_Harry's POV:_

Prince Harry found himself sitting on the middle of Dumbledore and Lady Ginevra. Ron was by his sister side. The two empty chairs at the end of the table, made Harry think about where Sirius and Lupin were, and wish they could be there occupying their seats. At least, there was someone there, which almost made him forget of his worries: Hermione. But Hermione was sitting with the rest of the court in one of the tables bellow.

Many years had passed since they talked, and although they exchanged letters, there were a lot of things left unsaid. As a prince, there weren't a lot of people that he could trust entirely. But Ron and Hermione already proved themselves trustworthy. The last time Lord Voldemort attacked, they were by his side. Lord Voldemort tried to get his hands on the philosopher's stone, using a maid's body and going through Dumbledore's protections. Nevertheless, all ended well enough and Hermione, Harry and Ron were inseparable after that… until Hermione was sent away.

Harry took a sip from his glass and looked past Lady Ginevra, trying to get Ron's attention. It was a doomed intention, since Ron usually never see or hears anything while he's eating. Harry then, focused on Lady Ginevra, who had her eyes fixed on her plate. Probably, feeling observed, Lady Ginevra looked at Harry who smiled at her politely. This only made Lady Ginevra blush profusely and turn her eyes back to her plate. Sighing heavily Harry looked at his other side, but Dumbledore was in deep conversation with Lady Mcgonagall. Lady Macgonagall was Dumbledore's adviser and was entrusted with the education of the young wizards and witches, in Dumbledore's absence. The school operated in a separate part of the castle, since it was the only place safe enough for it to survive.

Eventually, Harry looked at Hermione, seeing her talking to a beautiful blond girl that he knew to be another lady in waiting. Feeling bored, Harry turned to Lady Ginevra's once more.

"So…" Harry said, clearing his throat. "Tell me about yourself."

"There's nothing to say, my Prince." Lady Ginevra said, in a small voice, avoiding his eyes.

"It mustn't be easy to be the only girl in the middle of… what? Six brothers?"

"Yes, my Prince, six brothers. It was not that tough, my brothers are very dear to my heart."

Harry didn't know what else to say, as he tried to make conversation with Lady Ginevra, so he was relieved when Ron interrupted.

"Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry asked, raising his voice a little too high.

"Could you pass me the salt?" Ron requested, with his mouth full of food.

Lady Ginevra looked in disgust at her brother as Harry passed him the salt. And once again, they were back at their previous occupations; Lady Ginevra kept fixing the spot on her plate and Harry sat in his chair uncomfortable and bored. Thankfully, Dumbledore chose that moment to make some space in the middle of the hall and to order some musicians to start playing. Lady Ginevra looked hopeful at Harry when she heard the joyous jiggle, but he didn't saw her. Harry was too busy, observing one of his best knights asking Hermione to dance. He regretted not being able to warn her about him before.

The knight that asked Hermione to dance had been brought to their side by Snape. Prince Harry didn't like him at first, but they eventually became civilized to each other. After all, he turned his back on his own family when he told Dumbledore and Harry about his father's plans to bring back Lord Voldemort using Harry's blood. After five years between them, he charmed his way with every single girl in court. A known heartbreaker, not a lady could resist his platinum blond hair, his noble manner or his tall and strong build.

"What is he doing with her?" Ron asked, furious, watching Hermione dance with the blond knight. "I swear I'm going to kill him!" Ron smashed his hand on the table and got up. But Harry caught him before he could do any harm.

"Easy. They're just dancing." Harry reassured Ron, ignoring his own instinct.

"But… but… it's Malfoy!" Ron said, as that explained everything. "He already has a reputation!"

"Do you think Hermione is dumb enough to fall for it? I think she'll see right through him." Harry said, hopeful. "Besides, she didn't have us around for years. She can take care of herself."

"Fine, I guess you're right." Ron admitted, as he eyes caught something. "Well, since I can't do anything, I'm going to dance." At that he left Harry standing by the table and made his way towards Luna.

Harry went to his chair but before he could sit down, Dumbledore fixed his eyes upon Harry and raised his eyebrows turning his eyes to Lady Ginevra. What Harry least wanted was to dance with someone with whom he couldn't keep a conversation with, but he had no choice. So, Harry politely asked Lady Ginevra to dance with him and lead her where the others were dancing.

Dancing nearby, were Ron and Luna. Luna kept flinching every time Ron stepped on her feet, but beside that, one could easily see they were having a good time. Harry's eyes caught Hermione's and she smiled at him. Harry almost missed a step, as he lingered, for an unknown reason, unable to turn and break their eye contact. It was but a second, and whatever he had felt, he quickly buried it. Not understanding or wanting to understand why the world seemed to stop when Hermione smiled at him.


End file.
